million_chainfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Started
How to play Million Chain is a connect 3 puzzle game where your party will attack the enemies while you connect 3 or more panels of the same color, units with that color will attack. Useful Information 'Unit Types' Instead of the regular elements (fire, ice, etc.) you get 4 colors : Blue (swords/melee), Orange (guns/long range), Purple (funnels/remote weapons) and Green (wildcard). You can check the elemental weaknesses on the small icon on the lower left during battle. You can also just tap any individual enemy and it'll show you its weakness. Green is like a non-element and is not weak or strong against anything. It's also far more rare than the other colors and used as an evo material for several characters, so you want to keep them around. 'Materials and other special items' 'Cats :' Gold cats are free money, sell them to earn gold (regular units don't really give out much). Other than the color, you can distinguish them because they usually have jewelry around them. Silver cats are your exp boosters. You can get a lot of these from pretty much everything, from daily logins, referrals, challenges, special events and just randomly, so feel free to use them as you need them. Green cats are special cats that give a huge amount of exp to the units, they can also be sold for a good amont of money. Black cats are rare, but if you find one, it'll increase a character's active skill lvl by 1. Increasing a skill lvl decreases the number of panels you need to break to charge it, but doesn't increase the effect. 'Haniwa dolls :' These look like clay dolls with a cactuar face on. They're your evo materials. They come in all 4 colors and 5 different rarities : ball, normal, super (looks like an UFO), god (has a ring behind it and spiky bits around) and ultimate (has small bits all over). Higher rarity units require higher rarity haniwas to evolve, so you'll most likely quickly outgrow or never use the first two forms. These come as rewards in some events or drop from weekly special missions that change on color depending on the day of the week. You can unlock separate missions for each rarity type but bear in mind that the higher ones requires a lot of stamina so they're not that easy to spam. You're almost always guaranteed at least one drop per run though, and the missions themselves are very easy. 'Class Change Mirrors :' These are rare, I've only seen them as rewards in the puzzle coliseum. If you use them in the Class menu on a character that is the same color as the mirror and already has at least a Lvl 1 class, you can change that character's class to another random one. The lvl of your class will carry over to the new class. They can also be used as exp material if you feed them through lvl up menu, and they give a shitload of exp too, I think more than cats. 'Mission types' When you tap the middle icon to go to the mission menu, your 4 options at the top are (from left to right) : Normal, Special, Hunt and Puzzle Coliseum 'Normal :' Self explanatory. Complete sets of missions to progress through the "story". 'Special :' Your limited time events. Here's where you'll find daily missions for cats and haniwas. There's a mission called "GREEN DAY" (in english) that shows up on Sundays (on my time zone, at least) that drops green units, easiest way to get them. There's also other missions that I haven't tried much myself (because they require a lot of stamina), but I'm assuming they drop the unit depicted on the icon. These usually have an "introduction" mission that is only 1 stam and has you select a fixed NPC to join you instead of a friend, to fight a fairly easy boss. Sometimes you get rewards for doing these even if you don't do the rest of the set. 'Hunt :' These reset every so often (you can tap on the big icon to see when the current period ends). You earn points (fixed amount, depending on the mission) and badges (based on the mission and how many "challenges" you clear each time). Points are accumulated through the duration of the hunt and give you instant prizes as you reach certain marks. Badges you can trade in to receive the prize you want, once you have enough. 'Puzzle Coliseum :' This is the game's PVP mode. It has its own "stamina" and is open only for short periods of time (weekends?). Rewards work the same as hunts, but there's no badges, only points, and the period is much shorter. Before you go into a fight, you have to set your coliseum party (which is separate from your other regular parties) and then pick one of 3 randomly chosen opponents, each with a different point reward. There's no way to preview your opponents team (that I know of), you can only see his leader and rank. Do not be discouraged by a lvl99 leader though, from what I've seen, the game does a fairly good job at matchmaking and pushing the odds in your favor and the AI isn't very smart. There's a few things that make these battles different from PVE : #There's no shared HP bar for your team, instead, each individual member has its own separate HP bar. #When you recover HP with heart panels, each character recovers according to their individual recovery stat. #Both you and your opponent share the same board (you can mess with him by destroying the panels he needs to attack before he gets his turn, for example). #Battles must be decided in 30 turns max. #At the start, you get different stat bonuses depending on your color and class distribution. #Super chain is still in effect and usually decides a match, luckily for you, the player ALWAYS gets to super chain first. Special TIP from your friend Ephemeral: If you're running a mono color for coliseum, make sure your leader skill is a ATK increase skill and doesn't need any requirements for it and refresh the opponent's page until you see an opponent with a leader unit that is element weak to your team... Example: I run Blue for Coliseum so I try to find purple leaders opponents that doesn't increase their HP. Other Game Mechanics 'Challenges : ' Every mission you can do in the game has challenges attached to it. These are the gold medals you see when you clear each mission. You can also check challenge completion, requirements and rewards for each mission by tapping the medal icon right next to the mission name. You get rewards for completing each individual challenge, for completing all of them in a mission, and for completing a whole set of missions. The former usually gives you cats and gold, while the later gives you millitickets, so it's in your best interest to try and get as many of these as you want. There's a lot of challenges and they aren't 100% documented even on the wikis I've seen for the game, so I'm not gonna list them here, the best I can do is list a few of the most common ones I remember, which are usually used repeatedly just with different variables. Such as : # Receive/inflict x amount of damage in one shot #Heal x number of times (total/during super chain) #Recover x amount of heal (in one shot/during super chain) #Make x number of chains during super chain #Use super chain x number of times #Clear with a party of x characters #Clear with a party that has at least x characters of x rarity #Clear with a mono-color party of x color #Defeat boss in less than x turns #Clear mission in less than x turns #Use x color panels x number of times. #Make a chain of x hits (+5 panels do count). #Finish boss with skill (Will try to add what challenges does each Mission has) 'Class Power Up :' This is the game's "superb" system. You have to access it through the "Class" option in the party menu. When you have 2 of the same unit, you can feed them to one another to increase their stats. First time you do this, your character's max lvl will increase and you will be randomly assigned one of 4 classes : Attacker (+Attack) , Defender (+HP), Healer (+Recovery) and Oracle (+Skill), each class will boost the assigned stat by a fixed % that applies over your base stats. You can class power up to 5 times (will be represented with a dot counter next to the card) and each subsequent time the max lvl and boost % will increase, your class however, will remain set to whatever random one you got during the 1st power up (that is, unless you use a mirror, as explained before). Note that for units that evolve, it seems you can actually feed lower/base lvl forms to higher ones and it still works the same, as long as they're part of the same "evolution line". ''' Currencies : Gold '':' Get it from fucking everything (but mostly selling gold cats). Use it for lvl up, evos and class power up. ''Friend points/FP '': Get it from rewards, using other people's units or other people using your own. Use it exclusively for a bad gacha. ''Millitickets : Get it from clearing mission sets, completing challenge sets and random/event rewards. Use it for (rare/event) gacha (5 tickets = 1 gacha), stamina recover, storage expansion (1 ticket = +5 slots) or continuing if you died during a mission (1 ticket = 1 revive). 'Real money currency : Might look different depending on which service you used to login (Coins or Stars), can be used for the same as Millitickets plus some exclusive gachas. 1 ticket = 80 coins/stars '' Gachas :'' There's only 3 gachas that matter , from bottom to top : -FP Gacha : For shitty low rarity units and the occasional good draw. You do get a lot of FP, specially early on, so might as well use it. Makes good lvl up fooder early on and you might even get a few green units or cats. -Rare gacha : Random unit from 3* to 7* rarity. You can click the small grey button on the lower left for more detailed information on the units that can drop and the rarity chances. -Rare Coin/Stars gacha : Exclusive gacha with special offers, but you can only use it with Coins or Stars. ''--Special thanks to the /mbgg/ Anon who wrote all this--'''''